Here Comes Sayori Prime
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Sayori is back from the dead! And this time she wants... Revenge!


Sayori was dead. This truth could not be debated, although MC tried his hardest to deny the truth. Why did she do this? MC had no idea, he left when the police and ambulance came in sadness, he did not know if he could go on...

But little did any of them know the real truth of the matter, and where Sayori was taken after that fateful day.

 _3 Weeks Later in Area 51, Nevada, United States_

The General waited impatiently in front of the operating room. He was waiting to see what the results of the operation was, and how it would win them the war. A doctor in a white lab coat exited the room.

"Give me the skinny doc, I ain't got all day." said the General

"General! Of course, the operation was a thundering success!" said the Doctor

"Details doc, I need details!" barked the General

"Remember that girl we confiscated a few weeks ago?" said the Doctor

"Yes, she was the sleeper agent we set up in Japan? Did you set off the trigger?" said the General

"Of course, we took her here after she faked her death, a damn good fake if you ask me. Anyways the... additions we've added to her are all working as intended. Finally our project is complete!" said the Doctor in excitement.

"Well, don't talk, show me! President Trump didn't spend $3 Billion in funding this for nothing." said the General

"Of course" said the Doctor as he lead the General inside the operating room.

They stood over an operating table, and there they saw her. A young, high school aged girl on the table... but she was different. She was enhanced with a metallic arm, laser eyes, and a robot brain that was programmed to destroyed.

"Excellent... our secret weapon" the General said, smiling to himself.

"And wait until you see this, the ultimate attachment." the Doctor said as he pressed a switch, revealing a room housing a giant mech.

"what the...?" said the General

"She'll be riding in this puppy, sir. She'll act as the brains and the battery, we gave her separate attachments so she can fend for herself. She's practically invincible, sir." said the Doctor demonstrating their battle weapon.

"With this... ISIS won't stand a chance." grinned the General

They then placed the young girl in the robot, and activated the device. As Sayori awoke once again, all of her painful memories returned to her, despite her newly enhanced robot brain. She took control of her own mech and went to confront her "friends" against the military's orders.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I've got some unfinished business to do!" said Sayori, flying off in her mech.

"Get her before the president hears about this or we're all dead!" said the General in anger, Pilots took off immediately to pursue the escaped girl.

It was pointless however, as Sayori could fly faster than any jet in the world. The only way to catch her is if she stopped... and she would eventually.

Meanwhile in the Highschool that DDLC takes place in, the gang were all getting ready to share their new poems that they wrote.

MC had gotten over the suicide of his best friend rather quickly as a matter of fact. He found it pretty easy despite his crushing loss, but there was still something nagging him in the back of his head. His train of thought was broken as Monika piped up in a cheery tone.

"Ok, who wants to read their poem first" Monika said with a smile.

The room was silent, nobody felt like reading anything today.

"Nobody? What about you Yuri?" said Monika, trying to maintain a positive attitude.

"Meh, not really feeling it, I'm tired actually" said Yuri, Lazily slouched over a desk.

"Yeah, leave it to Yuri to be such a lazy bitch." said Natsuki, unprovoked.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you reading any damn poem, or is it that shitty you don't want everybody to laugh you out of the room." said Yuri in a bitter voice.

"I can read my poem, it's just that I don't like going first is all. Hey, MC, why don't you read yours." said Natsuki, deflecting her personal insecurities away.

MC wasn't paying attention, he was too busy thinking of the Dankest Meme ever that he saw last night. When he came to, he gave a lazy shrug of indifference.

"God Damnit! Does nobody want to read their fucking poems today, you lazy pieces of shit!" shouted Monika in and unfiltered burst of rage. She immediately returned to her naturally pleasant visage.

"Man, I wish Sayori was still here..." Natsuki pondered to herself

"Yeah..." sighed Yuri

Just then the roof tore open, and a giant mech glared at the club.

"You guys miss me?" said the giant mech

Upon further inspection, a shocking revelation was made, one that would change their lives forever.

"...Sayori?" said Monika, squinting at the robot

"That's not Sayori... That's Sayori Prime!" said MC

MC remembered his youth, when him and Sayori were friends. He remembered the blueprint sheet she would always carry around with her, it said "Sayori Prime" on it with a design similar to the mech he laid his eyes now. When he asked her about it when they were kids she said that she had had it as long as she could remember and that she always held it dear to her.

"Sayori... Prime? Well, none of that matters, I'm just happy you're alive, Sayori!" said Natsuki.

"Oh, are you? Well you won't be when you see this!" said Sayori as she launched a missile from her hand and blew up Natsuki without mercy. The entire group was shocked.

"Whoa, what the hell Sayori" said Yuri

"Silence!" said Sayori, launching another missile and killing Yuri

"Damnit, this isn't how any of this was supposed to turn out! I was supposed to make them die and then do some trippy 4th wall breaking stuff and blow MC's mind... or something like that anyways." said Monika with frustration.

"Well, I guess you won't have to worry about that when you're dead." said Sayori, killing Monika in similar fashion to her last victims.

MC got down on his knees and began to beg with Sayori, pleading with her to spare him.

"Please Sayori, don't kill me! Take pity on your childhood friend!" pleaded MC

"Friend? You mean the ones that tormented me for my whole life? I... I just needed to kill them!" said Sayori viciously.

"No, can't you see. The kill program in your brain is getting mixed up with your real memories! We all love you, please just calm down!" MC continued, despite it all being futile.

"You... love me?" Sayori though upon this spicy confession, was it true? Sayori almost put down her weapons, but she remembered how she was brutally friend-zoned by MC not too long before she killed herself, and her attitude changed.

She lowered her guns and eviscerated MC into a bloody pulp. Her work was done.

Just then, she heard the jets that had been pursuing her. she turned around.

Through a speaker she could hear the voice of the General speak.

"Sayori Prime, lower your weapons and we will let you go peacefully. It doesn't have to be like this." said the General

"Is that any way to talk to your Daughter?" said Sayori, dramatically.

"Sweetie, you know that I'm your father, you you're also a deadly weapon." said the General

"That's just it, I'm always a weapon to you, a tool. Why didn't you just love me like a daughter, like every other little girl." Sayori said in tears, tears which overrode her kill program lodged in her brain.

"Honey, I had a lot of tough decisions to make, I know I couldn't always make the right choice, but I did the best that I could." said the General, close to tears as well.

"And now the only ones who loved me, my friends..., they're dead. They're dead and I killed them because of your rotten program! Why couldn't I have lived like any other girl, what is wrong with me?" cried Sayori

Before the General could speak, Sayori launched an attack on the air fleet that stood before her.

As the mike cut out back at base the General slammed his fist in frustration.

"Damnit, get me a helicopter to Japan quick, and hit her with everything you've got!" yelled the General with tears in his eyes

The fighter jets kept attacking Sayori relentlessly, wave after wave as she destroyed each and every one of them in pure frustration and rage. Slowly they chipped away at her armour before it became to damaged to fight in.

Even with just her modified body she was able keep the fighter jets at bay for some time. Although still, after hours of fighting, she was worn down close to death's doors.

Before the jets could launch their final attack, they halted. On a small helicopter, Sayori could see the General, her father, and he began to speak to her.

"Please, give up now. It's over, you've lost." said the General

Sayori would never give up. But as much as she hated her own father, she could not bring herself to kill him. Instead she voluntarily fell, and from a distance that high it was fatal.

Sayori's body now lied dead on the floor, no regrets, and no more will to live. The General gazed upon the body of his own dead daughter.

"How could I let this happen... My passion for my work got in the way of the love any father should give their daughter. If only I could go back and fix my mistake, but I know only now that it is too late. I'm sorry Sayori, I love you." said the General, openly weeping.

With that, one's humanity was lost to fit the ruthless war machine. A machine that destroys thousands of lives daily with no remorse. The next time you think of the benefits of war, you must be willing to think this to yourself, is it really worth it?

 **THE END**


End file.
